


甘黨*

by heroin27karu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 衍勝, 貓勝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: 即便韓勝宇不擅長表達苦惱，由著他又愛又恨的Omega本能將自身拋向情慾的海，扔開束緊理智的思考——韓勝宇確實是想被愛的。
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 3





	甘黨*

**Author's Note:**

> 現背，OOC，PWP，斷尾

你也聞到了嗎？

隊裡兩位年長的Alpha蓄勢待發地堵在隊長房門前摩拳擦掌，只因那扇門後傳來的熟爛桃果香擴散了整層樓。

弟弟們已經被李翰潔帶離風暴中心，上樓前漫不經心地囑咐別忘了要吃飯，絲毫沒被濃厚的信息素影響。由於比賽期間有發情期影響覺醒的先例，年齡區段中間的99line一個Beta一個晚熟，餘下的都是未覺醒的未成年，思量結果還是能盡量避開為佳，三個哥哥只得自行處理內部發情期問題。

偏偏他們倆鍾情的是同一個Omega。

「我說你，收一下草味。」

「你才是臭死了。」

儘管是同組同宿過，曹承衍卻從沒真正了解過眼前的人——掐指一算，正好是四個月前，地點在B班，同齡Alpha之間沒有因為競爭而不快，甚至因為經歷而惺惺相惜。

承衍，或許認識勝宇哥？那時臉頰肉還在的金宇碩問他。曹承衍記得自己的回答：不認識。

很快就會認識了，金宇碩神秘兮兮地說，朝他拋出的水瓶空轉了一圈。旋開瓶蓋補充水分，曹承衍隨口說怎麼會有水果味，居然親眼見證金宇碩難得慌張地支嗚了起來，緩過驚愕後調侃是不是碰了哪個Omega，可想而知是矢口否認。

「我比較了解勝宇哥。」

金宇碩老是用這個理由堵他，次次被曹承衍以同樣的回嘴反駁回去，愛需要的是緣分，時間長短只是感情的形容詞。他更看重火花迸裂的瞬間，也許是出自於他天生外放的感性，抑或與自己身上焚燒香根草的木質氣味有關，畢竟他們的共同點太多了——不只是對方玫瑰香中的辛香成分，他懷疑金宇碩的不拔是根源於天蠍座的執著。

「不如我們進去讓勝宇哥選吧。」

持有房門鑰匙的金宇碩回頭望了他一眼，饒有興致地回應：「哦？」

還不如說曹承衍是豪賭，誰不曉得時間是信任的組成因素之一，不然韓勝宇怎麼會一再放任金宇碩暫時標記——那必定也是有其「暫時」的意義，曹承衍明白自己的優劣勢，並衡量著韓勝宇心底是把金宇碩放在什麼位置。

「宇碩，我好難受——」

聽見Omega呼喚而顯得意氣風發的Alpha於黑暗中朝那方向走去，如同房間的另一個主人般自然與理所當然。摸黑按開燈源，曹承衍一進門不是被信息素熏得發情，實際被Omega的誠實本能衝擊曹承衍嘗到一次挫敗。

金宇碩在第一輪取得先機，但也不敢說是勝券在握，裝作游刃有餘地拍撫顫抖的布團輕聲安撫，頓時雪白的身軀掙扎著鑽了出來急迫地擁著讓他心安的男人；目睹一切發生的曹承衍忌妒地抿著唇，如狼虎的視線鎖定韓勝宇暴露在空氣裡的弱點，也是他的賭注。

曹承衍不貿然出手，即使對方正與敵手吻得難分難捨，全然專注眼前帶給他慰藉的Alpha，他的手指轉而按著肩頸處的紋身說：「哥，我在這裡，看看我啊。」

「承衍？」

腦子再混沌也會被第三個人的聲音驚醒，韓勝宇反射性依偎在較給他安全感的金宇碩身邊，不安的視線在兩個Alpha之間來回，玉白色的肌膚卻因為兩方強勢的信息素影響蒸騰泛粉，氣息亦是紊亂得連咬字都不清。

微涼的指腹撩過韓勝宇手臂內側的紫丁香，從指縫嵌入、無力地被帶到金宇碩的唇邊，誘導Omega轉移注意力。曹承衍厚實的掌心貼著小腿游移，不費吹灰之力便扳開不似語氣般防備的雙腿，後知後覺的發現Omega隱蔽於薄被下的半身竟不著一縷。

金宇碩不自覺地語帶挑釁，眼尾上揚，他說：「我們，想讓哥選擇啊。」

什麼選擇？韓勝宇自問，深知弟弟倆對自己抱有隊友之上的情感，他也不確定自己本能地想依靠Alpha，還是動了真情——至少在金宇碩第一次標記他，到最近曹承衍對他投入過多的關注，促成現下局面的到底為何。

不就是積非成是了嗎。韓勝宇心底驀然生成的想法是多麼荒謬，可又無法阻止自己貪戀溫柔，想倚靠弟弟會是錯的嗎？親近主動示好、提供避風港的Alpha是錯的嗎？即便韓勝宇不擅長表達苦惱，由著他又愛又恨的Omega本能將自身拋向情慾的海，扔開束緊理智的思考——韓勝宇確實是想被愛的。

沒錯，此刻只消沉淪情慾，Alpha不給他有一絲一毫的思考空間，微妙的沉默壟罩在隊長獨房，不發一語地耕耘濡濕的身體，受情潮焦灼的Omega順應天性挺著胸並張開雙腿，闔起雙眼不肯面對淫亂的場面。

曹承衍吻過筆直背脊直到臀部上方凹陷的迷人腰窩，兩指撐開濕濘的穴口帶出Omega自然泌出的液體，退出時甚至像是慰留似的吸附著他，瞥了一眼羞赧的哥哥低垂眼廉，喘息也是矜持的小聲嚶嚀；金宇碩在韓勝宇身後，逗著白皙胸膛上的兩點輕擰，粗暴地在肩上啃咬澆得體內越發炙熱。

「勝宇哥，可以讓我標記你嗎？」韓勝宇終是睜開了眼，迎上曹承衍迫切的神情，過剩的疼惜和憐愛翻湧再度使心防潰堤。

僅僅是渴望愛，何錯之有？


End file.
